La viuda Negra
by KinomotoCarlet
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer hermosa que sabia usar sus atributos a conveniencia…había tenido unos cuantos matrimonios que la habían dejado en buena posición económica después de enviudar, su sensual inocencia hacia imposible que dudaran de ella… aunque la aparición del nieto de su ultimo esposo, Li Shaoran ¿volcara sus futuros planes?
1. Prologo

_**Resumen: Sakura Kinomoto era una mujer hermosa usando sus atributos a conveniencia para lograr sus objetivos, había tenido unos cuantos matrimonios, la habían dejado en buena posición económica pero aun así no era feliz, tenia uno o dos secretos que debía evitar descubrieran; su inocencia sensual hacia imposible que dudaran de ella, aunque la aparición del nieto de su último esposo, Li Shaoran podría ¿volcar sus futuros planes.?**_

Notas: Espero que este primer proyecto sea de su agrado e interés, los personajes tienen una personalidad un poco distinta a la que están acostumbrados.

 **La Viuda Negra**

 **Por**

 **Kinomoto Carlet**

 **Prologo**

Nadeshiko Amamiya fue una hermosa mujer con mala suerte en el amor a sus tempranos 17 años, se enamoro, que joven hermosa no disfruta enamorarse y creer que con ese sentimiento te puedes llevar todo lo que se oponga por delante sin medir consecuencias y daños colaterales, el hombre en cuestión casado, pero Nadeshiko estaba enamorada, ciegamente enamorada, Fujitaka era un hombre 13 años mayor que ella pero poseía cualidades que esta joven pensó nunca haber visto en los muchachos que le cortejaban; Nadeshiko le amo intensamente y le dio la espalda a su familia por esto ya que estaban en contra de que este hombre fuera casado y la familia Amamiya poseedora de una gran fortuna no podría permitir que su única heredera llevara tanta vergüenza y deshonra a su apellido, aun así ella se fue de casa para vivir en un apartamento comprado por quien pensó dejaría a su esposa para ser solo de ella.

Fujitaka tenia una buena posición económica, poseedor de una gran empresa constructora, tuvo un matrimonio concertado por su familia y ya tenia un hijo de siete años cuando decidió que ya había sido bastante infeliz, había nacido Sakura fruto de su amor por Nadeshiko, vivieron 3 años de amor como una _bella familia,_ pero aun no podía separarse de su esposa ya que como todo hombre de negocios no quería perder la mitad de lo que tanto esfuerzo le costo levantar, pero Nadeshiko no podía soportar mas vivir como _la otra_ así que le dio a escoger, al dia siguiente ella se iría de la ciudad con solo una maleta, dejando los lujos y comodidades por segunda vez, Fujitaka solo tendría que llegar a ella, sin embargo él nunca llegó, su corazón nunca sano, solo se congelo evitando poder darle amor a su única hija.

Se fue sin una carrera de la cual vivir, sin dinero y sus padres no la aceptaron de regreso, solo la recibieron para humillarla y decirle que habia sido una verguenza para la familia Amamiya, asi que su ya dolido corazón solo se endureció mas.

Sakura creció viendo desfilar hombres desconocidos por su pequeño y mugriento departamento, pero a sus 7 años su madre le enseño la forma en la que podría _vivir,_ si es que eso es le llamaba vida.

Nadeshiko había aprendido como tratar a los hombres, lograr que hicieran lo que ella quisiera, había desarrollado un químico capaz de crear la ilusión sexual lo suficientemente real e intensa como para que el hombre en cuestión imaginara tener estado con la mujer para caer en un profundo sueño y luego despertar con una sensación de plena satisfacción.

Gracias a esto, habían vivido en lujosas casas, ya no pasaban penurias, Sakura estudiaba en los mejores colegios, pero aun así estaba siempre sola sola, sin amigos por donde pasaba hablaban de ella y la señalaban. Su madre siempre conseguía divorciarse con los mejores acuerdos económicos y mudaban tan pronto y tan lejos como peligrosos, buscando un nuevo objetivo.

Cuando su madre compro un lujoso apartamento a sus 14 años en lugar de conseguir un nuevo marido Sakura creyó ingeniosamente por fin tener el amor de su madre, se esforzó en sus estudios de la cuenta, crecer su cabello para parecerse a su madre , al fin serian solo ellas dos.

Sakura! - Escuchó el llamado de su madre desde la sala.

La mencionada bajo las escaleras a toda prisa se encuentra con unas maletas y su madre muy arreglada.

Yo ... no comprendo a mamá, creí que esta vez no está determinado a mudarnos - Sakura tenia una expresión de sorpresa y duda a partes iguales.

Cariño .. - La mujer se acercó con fingida dulzura a acariciar las mejillas de su unigénita - no NOS mudaremos ... **YO** **voy a mudarme.**

Disculpa!? ... - Sakura aun no comprendía - me temo que ... que no comprendo.

Te enseñe todo lo que debe saber querida, este año fue el único y el último que voy a darte - Nadeshiko tomo la maleta y comenzó a halar de ella con una sonrisa de fotografía, abrió la puerta y ya se encontró allí un taxi, le pidió coquetamente al taxista que le ayudase con el equipaje.

¡Mamá! Espera ... yo ... no puedes dejarme - Sakura se aferro a la cintura de la mujer en un desespero que cualquier hijo dejado por una madre que se va, y sabrás que no volverás a ver, sus lagrimas mojaban la hermosa blusa color coral.

Sakura ... basta! - la alejo la mujer - No me estoy haciendo joven y el dinero no durara para siempre, el departamento esta a su nombre, también deje una cuenta de ahorros... (le entregó la libreta) debo buscar una última oportunidad, una que dure y no puedo llevarte.

P-pe-pero ... por que!? - Sakura no dejaba de llorar, su madre limpia sus lágrimas, le tomo de los hombros, pidio al taxista que esperara, le llevo adentro y el coloco frente al gran espejo de la sala.

Eres una jovencita muy hermosa Sakura, no puedo darme el lujo de que mi nuevo marido desvíe su atención de mi hacia ti, por eso tuve que dejar a Sanosuke ... ¿te acuerdas?

 _-Recuerdo-_

A sus 12 años tuvo un breve año de felicidad, Sanosuke Tsuguri fue lo más cercano que pudo tener a un padre, le prestó atención asi que su felicidad era completa, ni su madre había puesto en ella tanta atención por más que se esmerara en todo.

Pero ... _de lo bueno poco ..._ especificando su madre, una noche Sanosuke le fue a dar las buenas noches como de costumbre.

Buenas noches pequeña Sakura - El hombre se sentó en la cama, como siempre hacia.

Buenas noches - Contesto Sakura muy contenta esperando recibir su beso en el frente como todas las noches, pero esta vez fue diferente se quedo mas tiempo besando su frente, se desvió a oler su cabello y pronto asalto sus labios, Sakura nunca había sentido tanto terror en su vida.

Le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre superaba por mucho a la pequeña de ahora 13 años, era su primer beso y no quería que fuera así, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

¿Sano ...? - Nadeshiko nunca había sido tan oportuna.

Sanosuke se separo de la niña - Voy cariño - tenia su mano izquierda sobre su boca y con la otra sujetaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza - Estoy dándole las buenas noches a mi pequeña ... _**mi dulce pequeña**_ \- esto ultimo lo susurro al oído de la esmeralda

No sabes cuan difícil ha sido para mi este año pequeña Sakura ... pero soy paciente, solo espera - Sakura se removió violentamente haciendo que el agarre del hombre se hiciera casi asfixiante - shhhh ... no querrás que mami piense que su niña ha estado provocandome ¿Verdad?, jajajaja ... te veré mañana ... _**es una cita.**_

Luego de haber abandonado la habitación, Sakura corrió a cerrar la puerta y tras haber asegurado su apoyo en ella en su posición fetal y lloro amargamente toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, por primera vez tuvieron alivio de su madre dijera que quería el divorcio.

-Fin del recuerdo-

Sakura abrió sus esmeraldas mostrando sorpresa y dolor - LO SABIAS ... LO SUPISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO! - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

Claro que lo supe, por eso lo llame, impidiendo que sucediera lo que temía hace tiempo- La mujer no tiene ninguna emoción de empatía hacia su hija

¿Y ... porque me dejaste seguir creyendo que me quería como una hija ?, estuve en peligro de ... - Sakura ni podría decirlo.

Claro que no! Siempre cuido mis intereses, tardamos tanto porque tenia que conseguir el dinero suficiente para que pudiéramos vivir bien todo este tiempo ... aun a costa de lo que sea ese enfermo quisiera hacerte - La mayor se arregla en el espejo las arrugas prácticamente inexistentes mientras Sakura la observaba a través del mismo con resentimiento.

" _La belleza puede ser una bendición cariño ... pero también una maldición_ " - fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de dejarla sola a sus 15 años, mirándola a través del espejo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, dio la vuelta, dejo su copia de llaves en el recibidor y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _me emociona poder comenzar este proyecto, tengo una idea general y espero poder demostrar y ampliarlas en cada capitulo, denme una oportunidad, ténganme algo de paciencia y no sean tan duros conmigo en sus críticas. Si tengo unos 10 comentarios positivos públicos el primer capitulo, las críticas constructivas también son bienvenidas. Nos leemos._


	2. El pasado no se borra

**Notas de la autora: Hola, aquí estoy con el primer capitulo de este proyecto, quiero decirles que será corto y que es mi visión de este primer fic, ya vendrán otros. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por tus observaciones, soy venezolana y nuestro español es algo informal, estaré pendiente de los signos de puntuación cualquier crítica para mejorar es bienvenida, gracias.**

 **-Recuerdos-**

 _Narración en primera persona o pensamientos (depende del contexto)_

Narración en tercera persona

*********** (cambio de escena o transcurrir de tiempo)

Queria aclarar esto para evitar confusiones.

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo de hoy, espero les agrade.

 **La viuda negra**

 **Por**

 **Kinomoto Carlet**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El pasado no se borra**

" _La belleza puede ser una bendición cariño ... pero también una maldición_ "

Vaya ... - La bella mujer de 25 años se sentó en el sofá de cuero, cruzo sus piernas de forma provocativa e inconscientemente (algo adquirido con los años) - es mi tercera vez en esta situación ...

 _No estaba orgullosa de la mujer en la que me había convertido. A mis 25 años de edad siento que he vivido tanto como a una mujer de 50 años, lo poco que conservo en mi persona no es tan valioso como lo que he perdido._

 _¿Que he perdido?_

 _Inocencia ..._

 _Amor propio ..._

 _Dignidad ..._

 _Mi madre me había abandonado, solo 15 años de edad, la preparatoria fue solitaria, difícil, no tenia amigos, no hacia amigos, me gradué con honores y no sentí ni el más mínimo atisbo de alegría._

 _Nadie se me acercaba, yo no dejaba que se acercaran. La universidad comenzó siendo igual, hasta que ..._

 **-Flash Back-**

Disculpa! - Sakura se encontraba leyendo en una banca a la sombra de un árbol, estaban en temporada de exámenes y necesitaba repasar unos apuntes. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

La chica de cabellos color negro se acerco a ella dejando ver una joven de al parecer su misma edad, hermosa, piel tan blanca como la tendría una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos violeta expresaban una gran sabiduría y amabilidad mezclada con algo de... picardía.

Su vestimenta era de la última moda, a leguas se notaba que provenía de una familia importante.

Sakura la miro con algo de sorpresa bien disimulada y levanto una ceja comunicando que esperaba lo siguiente que podría decir.

Te va a sonar algo extraño lo que te voy a pedir, ya que no nos conocemos pero ... ¿podrías ser mi modelo para un proyecto? - La chica se sonrojo un poco pero siguió mirándola con decisión.

Si ... tienes razón, suena extraño - Sakura volvió su atención a sus apuntes y continuo como si ella no estuviese allí, sin embargo estaba lejos de librarse de la joven.

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji - La chica extendio su mano a modo de saludo pero igual fue ignorada - Estudio Diseño en el edificio 2 y estamos entregando el ultimo proyecto de este semestre.

Daidouji se sento a su lado relatando todo como si la ojiverde estuviese interesada.

Debemos entregar un catalogo con diseños de temporada, yo escogí primavera - La pelinegra se detuvo un momento a observar el cielo - hay muchas mujeres hermosas pero la moda no se trata solo de lucir ropa bonita, sino de que la modelo exprese su comodidad con esa ropa y al pasar y verte vi claramente el concepto "Primavera" luciendo en ti.

Daidouji dijo esto con ojos soñadores posando sus manos en el pecho esperando que la chica sentada frente a ella accediera nuevamente a su petición.

Wao ... - Sakura la observo un momento luciendo algo ilucionada causando cierta alegría en la joven - en verdad ... - se levanto y ... - no me interesa - se giro para huir del sitio.

Ohhh - _en serio es insistente -_ por favor, voy a pagarte.

Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesada - Sakura seguía caminando mientras guardaba su cuaderno de apuntes y sus anteojos de lectura - NO me gusta ser el centro de atención

Mmm ... entonces esa es la razón de la horrible ropa - La chica soltó el comentario sin intención de ofender, sin embargo por la mirada que recibio, si ofendió a la castaña, pero fingió no haber dicho nada - Bien, haremos algo solo lucirás la ropa y las tomas las haremos de modo que tu rostro no se vea.

Sakura siguió caminando como si no hubiera sido con ella.

De acuerdo, _el que calla otorga_ nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo en el café del campus. Allí te daré los detalles y te enseñaré los diseños que usaremos. - Dando por hecho que la ojiverde dijo que si, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su primera clase.

O-oye - Sakura se dio la vuelta para reiterarle que no estaba interesada pero la chica se esfumo como por arte de magia - Ash ... ahora tendré que buscarla solo para recordarle que no estoy interesada.

 _Por alguna razón me cayó bien, en lugar de estar enojada por encontrarme con alguien, senti que no estaba tan sola._

Oye ... por aquí - Cuando la castaña entro a la cafetería la pelinegra estaba levantando su brazo haciéndole señas desde una de las mesas del fondo haciendo que varios se girasen a ver quien acaba de entrar.

Sakura se apresuró rápidamente hacia la mesa, siendo seguida por varios ojos curiosos y murmuraciones.

" _¿Estudia aquí?"_

" _Jamas la había visto"_

" _¡Daidouji no tiene vergüenza de andar con alguien vestida así! Estudia diseño por Dios!"_

Sakura no acostumbraba a dejarse ver mucho por el campus.

Te dije que no me gusta ser el centro de atención y me llamas en un lugar público como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida - Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada y se dirigio a la chica hablando entre dientes.

Lo siento, no me dijiste tu nombre y estaba preocupada de que no vinieses así que me emocione al verte - Daidouji no dejaba de sonreir - Te considero mi amiga desde el momento que te dije mi nombre.

Sakura la miro con genuina sorpresa ... _Nunca nadie se me había acercado por iniciativa propia antes ..._ habia tanta sinceridad en sus palabras

Soy ... Sakura Kinomoto - Desvio la mirada algo avergonzada por su falta de educación.

Kawai ... Ese nombre es una señal ... Sakura \- Daidouji teni sus ojos tan brillantes que por un momento brillantes que millas de pequeñas estrellas los adornaban - que es más emblemático en la primavera de Japón que los cerezos.

Sakura carraspeo un poco sonrojada - Creo que ya te había dicho que no estaba interesada - Fingiendo frialdad.

Cambiaras de opinión en lo que veas estos - La chica saco un libro grande y lo abrió frente a ella mostrando diferentes y hermosos diseños de ropa para primavera, dejando a la rubia encantada.

B-Bueno, eres ... bastante talentosa - La verdad no había visto ropa tan linda ni original antes, pero si quería seguir teniendo un perfil bajo, continuar manteniendo su fingido desinterés.

Y bastante persistente - Al levantar la vista del libro de diseños se encontró con la mirada determinada de la pelinegra, la cual sostuvo, transmitiendo con esta que la respuesta seguía siendo ... no.

Oye ... debo decirte que si no eres tu, no sera nadie porque ya puse mis ojos en ti, prefiero reprobar "arte y confección" que buscar otro modelo - Daidouji cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó de la silla manejar la mirada - y no creo que quieras que repruebe.

Sakura adopta la misma pose - Sabes ... eso es chantaje emocional, solo funciona si en verdad me interesa y fueras mi amiga - deja ver una sonrisa sarcástica.

Quizá no eres mi amiga ahora pero se que dirás que si porque a pesar de tu "fría actitud" - La chica recargo sus codos en la mesa para mirar más de cerca - veo en tus ojos que eres una buena persona.

Sakura se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, luego respondió que su máscara comenzó a cuartearse, suspiro y dijo - mencionaste que podrías lograr que no supiesen que soy yo correcto ?.

Siiiii ... - La pelinegra comenzó a explicar todo lo que harían, el lugar donde tomarían las fotos y demás.

 **-fin del Flash Back-**

 _Tomoyo fue mi primer y única amiga, tiempo después sentí que nos conocimos de toda la vida, le conté mi historia y lo que más me gusta de ella es su comprensión, no me mira con lastima, ese primer año de universidad sentí que de verdad era importante para alguien._

 _Pero ... no se puede escapar del pasado, no me equivoco cuando pensé que Tomoyo venia de una familia acomodada, aun así se esfuerza al 100 por 100 en todo lo que hace._

 _Su familia tiene muchas conexiones con empresas de renombre así que habitualmente asiste a muchas reuniones sociales, me invita para evitar que su madre le presente cada hijo de sus socios tratando de emparejarla. Ahí me encontré con el pasado._

 **-Flash Back-**

Se encontraban en una fiesta, era en el _Palace hotel_ en el centro de Tokio, Tomoyo y nuestra protagonista solo paseaban entre la gente, con una copa de buen champán en la mano, contaban ya con 20 años.

Tan fria y aburrida como siempre - comento Tomoyo.

 _Tomoyo creció en este mundo, yo solo salia y entraba de el, pero ambas concordábamos en que la gente que se encontraba en estos lugares era bastante hipócrita, por lo menos la mayoría._

Sakura suspiro mirando al rededor - Que te parece si... - se quedo de piedra mirando al frente.

Siiiiii ... ¿que Sakura? - Tomoyo la miro algo curiosa y preocupada - ¿Qué ocurre?

Mi ... - Su mirada antes aterrada y melancólica a partes iguales se endureció, y a Tomoyo le pareció por un momento haber regresado a cuando la conoció hace 3 años atrás - esa mujer ... esta justo allí - Sakura está al frente fijamente y Tomoyo siguió su mirada para observar lo mismo que ella.

Se miraba una mujer hermosa de unos 30 y tantos del brazo de un hombre algo mayor pero aun apuesto, era uno de los empresarios socios de la compañía _Daidoji's Inc_

Sakura se armo de todo el coraje que acumuló durante 3 años y se acerco, Tomoyo la siguió temiendo lo peor en estos casos para una temperamental Sakura.

La esmeralda se plantó frente a la pareja, demostrando una mirada llena de furia y resentimiento, la mujer frente a ella perdió el color en sus mejillas al reconocerla y el hombre la miraba algo intrigado, Tomoyo llego a su lado hablando con elegancia y diplomacia.

Buenas noches señor Shinomoto, no se si se acuerda de mi - Tomoyo brindo su mas linda sonrisa pero sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa.

Oh ... por supuesto, la heredera Daidoji - el hombre sonrio con amabilidad - un placer volver a verla en estos eventos, le presento a mi esposa ... Nadeshiko.

Un placer ... disculpe que mi amiga se acercara así, es que le comentaba que ... usted era uno de nuestros más importantes inversionistas y sin dudar quiso venir a presentarse ya que somos compañeras en la universidad y ella estudia Administración de empresas - Explico Tomoyo rápidamente - Es la mejor en su clase, se esfuerza mucho y quiere aprender constantemente incluso en estos eventos sociales.

Vaya, me encanta que los jóvenes sean tan dedicados - el hombre controlado su mirada a Sakura, la que a su vez estaba tan cayada como la mujer que soportó el brazo - Mucho gusto jovencita ...

Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto - la esmeralda se presento con elegancia viendo los ojos a quien responda al nombre de Shinomoto

Es usted un joven muy hermosa - Nadeshiko a su lado se tenso y apreto la mirada, brindando una oportunidad de satisfacción a Sakura - pero mira cariño tiene los ojos verdes como los tuyos, me atrevo a decir que se parecen muchisimo ... - el hombre intento acercarse para observar mas de cerca.

Por favor señor, es imposible que pueda ser tan hermosa como su esposa - Sakura voltea a mirarla con algo de sorna - No creo poder compararme con esta ... dama.

Pues ... - lo que sea que el hombre iba a decir fue interrumpido por un caballero que se acercó a decirle algo al oído, la tensión casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo - disculpen un momento señoritas debo atender un asunto, no tardo. .. - se dirige a su esposa - Cariño puedes esperarme aquí un momento ?! ya regreso.

Se despiden con un casto beso, y el hombre se gira, pero en menos de dos segundos Sakura es tomada del brazo por esta mujer y se lleva rápidamente al recibidor y se introdujo a un despacho vacio.

Suéltame Nadeshiko ... me lastimas! - Sakura se zafo de esta bruscamente derramando lo que quedaba de champan, Tomoyo les siguió prudentemente pero no creía conveniente intervenir. - Que no quieres que tu nueva victima sepa que eres madre? ... Ohhh ya se! no quieres que crea que yo soy mejor mujer para él que tú?

El sonido de la bofetada resonó por la pequeña habitación, Sakura solo soportó el dolor en su rostro y su corazón regresando la mira hacia la que en su acta de nacimiento figura como su madre con dignidad.

SOY ... Madre, Sakura, tengo una hermosa hija con Daichi, tiene 6 años ... intento restaurar mi vida, aquella que perdí cuando tu naciste - Nadeshiko no sabia el dolor que le causaba a Sakura, y Tomoyo no sabia si era intencional o en verdad esa mujer era tan cruel inconscientemente. - Tu padre y tu arruinaron mi juventud, ahora puedo construir un hogar junto a Daichi.

Sakura contenía las lagrimas y la morena podrían verlo; Nadeshiko sonrió como aquella vez que la abandono, fingiendo dulzura, y se acerco a ella.

Hazme un favor ... no te aparezcas nuevamente frente a mi ni te acerques a mi familia - Al separarse, se ajusto el vestido y le dijo con altanería - Podrás tener ... algo ... de mi belleza cariño, pero no creas que puedes lograr lo que yo he logrado.

Salio del pequeño cuarto con elegancia y al momento que la puerta se cerró las lagrimas de Sakura cayeron con gran fuerza, Tomoyo se quedo a consolarla en silencio pero internamente esa noche se hizo una promesa.

 _Tienes razón en algo madre ... no puedo lograr lo que tu ... puedo lograr mucho más._

 **-fin del Recuerdo-**

El sonido de la puerta alerto a Sakura de que alguien había entrado al despacho donde se esperaba esperando al abogado que leería el testimonio de su difunto tercer esposo, se puso de pie y al girarse, su cara de sorpresa logro que la persona cerrando la puerta sonriera de manera triunfante y algo sexy.

Vaya, por esa expresión en tu cara puedo ver que no soy lo que esperabas ... Sakura. - El castaño frente a ella sonrió aun mas.

Solo ... - La esmeralda se recompuso y comprobó la posibilidad de esa serenidad que en realidad no tuvo miedo - me sorprendió señor Li ... esperaba al abogado de mi marido.

Ohh ... por favor Sakura, Dime Shaoran ... Somos de la misma edad no es así?

* * *

 **Que tal?**

 **Ya apareció nuestro querido lobo, ¿qué pasara con este encuentro?**

 **Tratare de actualizar pronto ...**

 **Gracias por el apoyo de todos, espero como mínimo 10 comentarios para montar el siguiente cap. ADIÓS ...**


	3. La viuda Virgen

**Notas de la autora: Hola, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este proyecto, quiero recordarles que será corto y que es mi visión de este primer fic, ya vendrán otros. Me disculpo por el extenso tiempo de actualización pero Venezuela es un caos horita con internet y la adquisición de aparatos electrónicos, cuando estos se dañan es bastan difícil poder adquirir otro o repararlo, aparte el internet esta caótico.**

-Flash Back-

 _Narración en primera persona o pensamientos (depende del contexto)_

Narración en tercera persona

*********** (Cambio de escena o paso de tiempo)

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 _Gracias por su paciencia._

Ahora los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, espero les agrade.

 **La viuda negra**

 **Por**

 **Kinomoto Carlet**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **La viuda virgen**

" _Nada de lo que encontramos en la vida, nos satisface del todo, nada es para siempre, solo dura unos instantes y luego se va, como este beso"._

 _.-De la película: Sexo, Pudor y Lágrimas._

El ambarino se dirigio hacia ella en forma elegante sin dejar de sonreír.

Prefiero mantener la formalidad ... señor Li - Sakura se tenso, con ganas de retroceder pero se mantiene en su sitio.

Vaya ... la esposa perfecta - Soltó el castaño con sarcasmo - perdón, la perfecta viuda!

Sakura apretó los labios tratando de no demostrar su incomodidad en presencia del hombre.

Le pido no se burle señor Li, aun me encuentro de luto ¿Sabe? - Para serenarse un poco se encuentra hacia el único ventanal de la oficina del prestigioso bufet de abogados - Además, estamos hablando de su abuelo.

Exacto! **MI** abuelo - espeto Li mostrando resentimiento en sus palabras - Tú también tienes edad para haber sido su nieta, y aun así te casaste con un hombre que te doblaba la edad ... luego de dos matrimonios en los cuales casualmente también enviudaste.

Esta vez la ojiverde no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa la cual Shaoran aprecio con satisfacción como se reflejaba en el ventanal.

Si!, te mande a investigar - Shaoran guardo la compostura, se ajusto el saco y se detecta a sentarse en la salita del despacho, en un sillón individual, luego señalo con la mano el otro asiento indicándole silenciosamente que se sentase en el otro sillón.

Sakura tiene problemas de manera elegante en el lugar indicado - Bien ... continúe - sin dejar de tratar al castaño de usted, no por respeto, Sakura tiene que tener esa distancia escondiéndose tras un trato cordial. - y por favor sea breve, el abogado llegara en cualquier momento.

Tranquila Sakura ... - La mencionada se tenso, cada vez que ese hombre pronunciaba su nombre se sentia extraña - Tendremos suficiente tiempo, le pedi a Yue que cambia la cita para las 4 pm en lugar de las 3 pm para yo poder conversar con usted primero.

Si quería conversar conmigo, podría haber pedido en lugar de hacerme perder el tiempo al venir aquí una hora antes ¿No cree? - Sakura dijo esto en un tono suave y calmado, contrario a la molestia que sentia por dentro.

Pues, se lo pido ahora - Sakura se contuvo de soltar una mala palabra, Shaoran se coloco más cómodo recostando su espalda en el sillón - Su primer marido se llamaba Masato Shinta, era el dueño de una empresa textil (herencia de sus padres), la mejor tela de la ciudad te llevaria solo 15 años para ese momento pues solo tenias 20 años, falleció en un accidente de auto por andar ebrio, así que es poco probable que le hayas asesinado -

Shaoran se inclino colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos debajo del mentón - Habías heredado (de un hombre sin más familia que su hermano menor) una empresa multimillonaria, ibas a poder vivir sin preocupaciones el resto de tu vida. Aquí está mi duda ... ¿Por qué se la vendiste a su hermano?

A qué viene todo esto señor Li ?, mi vida privada es eso ... privada - La mujer se sentia incomoda y Shaoran lo noto.

Durante el año que estuviste casada con mi abuelo no pude conocerte Sakura, no me dejaste conocerte, solo quiero entenderte un poco - El castaño volvió a recostarse en el sillón mientras Sakura continuaba teniendo una pose rígida en su lugar pero mantenia la elegancia.

Tu segundo esposo, Tanaka Fuji, era dueño de una gran constructora, te casaste apenas un año después de haber enviudado, en mi opinión el hecho que te llevara 25 años de diferencia me parece algo exagerado pero creo que mis gustos y los tuyos difieren mucho - Sakura comenzó a rabiar pero mantenía la aparente serenidad y frialdad que la caracterizaba hasta el momento.

El falleció de un derrame cerebral, tampoco se puede decir que le hayas asesinado - Shaoran le miro con suspicacia - Solo tenía una hermana menor, la cual el muy egoísta no le había dejado nada y de pronto como si fueras majama Gandi le cediste toda la empresa, ¿Qué motivo a hacer esto?

¿Es esto un interrogatorio Señor Li? - Sakura se levanto del sillón mostrando indignación - usted ah dicho que no se pueden catalogar como asesinato, llamelo ... destino o mala suerte, y si me disculpa iré afuera un momento.

Sakura se dirigía afuera con paso decidido pasando al lado del sillón donde se encontraba sentado Shaoran, en ese momento el hombre se levanto con gran rapidez, la tomo de la muñeca izquierda y desde atrás le sujeto por la cintura con su mano derecha en un movimiento rápido y le hablo al oído en susurros provocando calosfríos en Sakura.

Puedo entender lo que nublo la mente de esos hombres... Sakura - La manera en la que dijo su nombre la hizo temblar.

Shaoran dejo de sujetar su muñeca sin soltarla de la cintura y correr su melena castaña hacia un lado -… Yo mismo no podría resistirme a una mujer con tus Encantos Bella Sakura.

Sakura estaba paralizada, ella evitaba ese tipo de contacto con otros hombres, ya que no tenía ningún tipo de atracción fuerte por alguno (hasta conocer a Li Shaoran), tenía un par de secretos que no quera que Li supiera, así que trato de recomponerse para contestar.

Ese comentario me sorprende, señor Li, hace que esos momentos me trataba como una asesina, interrogándome de esa manera - Shaoran se rió suavemente, causándole cosquilla en la nuca y llenando su vientre de ansias de ... - _concéntrate Sakura._

Creo que había dicho que se llamaba destino o… mala suerte quizá - en un rápido movimiento Shaoran le dio la vuelta quedando de frente a él y muy pegados causándole sorpresa por el gesto - si hay algo que se de ti _Yin Fa_ es que tienes un aire misterioso ... - Coloco su mano derecha en la nuca de ella ya que con la izquierda la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura - He aquí algo que no sabes de mi ... - Acerco su rostro a ella aun mas, de una forma Sakura podría sentir ese fuerte olor a madre selva que desprendía a Shaoran y él podría sentir ese olor a cerezos en flor que solo Sakura tenía - me gustan los misterios ...

Dicho esto pego sus labios a los de ella, Sakura trato de poner resistencia en un principio enpujandole, sin embargo su cuerpo no queria negarle lo que su cerebro si, de pronto en lugar de empujarle aflojo su cuerpo y comenzó a disfrutar del mejor beso de su vida

Shaoran noto el momento en que Sakura se rindió, así que pidio permiso con su lengua para besarla a conciencia, y dejo de sujetarla con fuerza para subir su mano izquierda al cuello y la derecha la posición sobre las caderas de ella.

 _Sakura por favor reacciona ..._

Pero nunca (literalmente) la había besado así!

Nunca había tenido que besar realmente a sus esposos porque quisiera.

Sus dedos agarraron su cabello con fuerza antes de detenerse a pensar en realidad que estaba haciendo, tirando de él hasta que noto como un gruñido salia de su garganta. Sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez, su lengua se sentía dentro de su boca como si fuera fuego, Sakura soltó un gemido y cuando pensó que perdería la razón Shaoran se separo de ella por falta de aire para continuar devolviéndola por un segundo a la realidad.

 _Por Dios esto no puede suceder..._

La mujer se separo bruscamente causando tal sorpresa en el ambarino que no logro prepararse para el ardor que tuvo problemas en la mejilla izquierda por la bofetada que le propino Sakura.

Contrario a lo que cree Sr. Li ... - Sakura respiraba agitadamente pero mantuvo un tono frió y calmado - No soy una prostituta.

Vaya ... - Logro decir Shaoran respondiendo y sobando su mejilla - contrario a lo que creí Sra. Li ... es mas caliente de lo que aparenta.

La furia de Sakura fue tal que se tenso y levanto su mano para intentar abofetearlo nuevamente - Es usted un ...

Shaoran reacciona con rapidez esta vez y el sujeto la muñeca fuertemente - No vuelvas a usar esa mano al menos que sea para darme el placer por el que has vuelto loco a otros hombres…. Incluido mi abuelo.

Sakura se sintió humillada, pero solo apretó los labios y se soltó de él bruscamente para luego sobarse la muñeca, se volteo para darle la espalda ya que sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

 _Controlate Sakura, no vayas a llorar, es la imagen que ha querido que todos vean, NO LO ARRUINES_

Shaoran se acercó para hacer otro comentario mordaz pero se detuvo al notar la marca en su muñeca, esto le hizo sentir culpable.

Oye ...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al abogado, el cual se quedo sujetando el pomo de la puerta mirando a Shaoran sospechosamente.

Interrumpo? -

Oh ... no, solo que pensé que ya no vendría y yo marchaba - Sakura se recompuso y le dio una sonrisa cortés al hombre, así es este dio una mirada suspicaz al hombre a espaldas de Sakura mas no hizo algún comentario.

Bien pues ... comencemos entonces -

Sakura llego a la casa de su esposo agotada física y emocionalmente, al entrar la recibe el ama de llaves tomando su abrigo.

¿Quiere algo de tomar señora? - Dados el ama de llaves con respeto.

Si Hana, un té de manzanilla por favor - Dijo Sakura en tono cansado y se perdió al despacho que era de su esposo, se lanzo en uno de los muebles individuales y lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás para luego estirar sus brazos y piernas desprendiéndose de sus zapatillas en el proceso, rompiendo ese porte de elegancia.

Tocan la puerta.

Siga! - Entra el ama de llaves trayendo obtendrá el té que le pidió.

Traje una taza extra señora, tiene una visita -

Vaya, ahora que te veo así parece que regresamos a cuanto teníamos 18 - Sakura se enderezo rápidamente (Sorprendida) y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Tommy! No sabes o emocionada que estoy de verte - se separa un poco de ella - pensé que regresar de Milán la próxima semana.

Ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme en las festividades siguientes al desfile si no está mi modelo misterioso - Deshicieron el abrazo y se dirigieron al sofá a tomar té.

Y entonces? Cuéntame, que tal Milán? - Sakura se había sentido tan emocionada que había olvidado cuan cansada estaba.

Pues ... normal, ya sabes ... locos por la moda y por los modelos - Ambas se echaron a reir un momento, luego Tomoyo se torna serio y comprensivo y coloco su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Sakura - y tu como estas cariño? Sé que esta vez te encariñaste mucho ... debió ser difícil.

Oh Tomoyo, verlo sufrir así por tanto tiempo, y luego ... y luego - Sakura no soportó y comenzó a llorar en el regazo de su amiga como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Zhiajao Li, Tomoyo acariciaba su cabeza silenciosamente.

Entonces ya Li averiguo todo lo que puedo sobre ti - Tomoyo coloco su mano en el mentón de forma pensativa - Hay algo que tampoco entiendo muy bien Sak ...

Sakura disfruta de su tasa sobre la mesa para mirar atentamente.

Ese químico que dices que desarrollo Nadeshiko y tu aprendiste, lo que te permite hacer…. cree a los hombres que te ha acostado con ellos - Tomoyo también centro su mirada en Sakura - Como es que fuji o shinta siendo tan astutos no se cuenta cuenta, seguro que todavía eres virgen? Porque entiendo tus motivos para todo esto en lo que te ha metido, pero odiaría pensar que te ha vendido por una estúpida venganza.

Tomoyo! - le reprendió a Sakura dirigiéndose a su bolso - Sabes que esta venganza no es estúpida, tu más que nadie debería cumplirme - Sacó su compacto y una barra de labios de un color rojo intenso para comenzar a aplicárselo.

Te comprendo amiga, sabes qué te apoyó, pero me siento muy mal si me entero que ... bueno ... ya sabes - Tomoyo vio con compasión como Sakura regresó a su lado en el sofá y la sonreía de forma diferente.

Tranquila Tommy ... - Sakura le acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja - entiendo lo que quieres decir -

Lo que paso luego dejo a Tomoyo muy descolocada; Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso tan intenso como el de un hombre a una mujer, a pesar de la sorpresa Tomoyo no desaprovecho la oportunidad, desde hace mucho tiempo que tenia sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

 _Tomoyo coloco las manos en la espalda de Sakura para atraerla más hacia ella mientras que Sakura comenzó a recostarse en el sofá apoyada en sus brazos, separa un momento de ella y la observo con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión._

 _No te imaginas desde hace cuanto quería tenerte así! - Tomoyo no estaba seguro si era Sakura o ella quien dijo esto, solo tuvo éxito como Sakura levanto su blusa azul zafiro sacándosela por completo y sin quitarle por completo el brasier libero sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos y chuparlos dándole un placer indescriptible._

 _Tomoyo no se quedo atrás, invirtió los papeles quedando ella sobre Sakura, comenzó por quitarle la blusa y detectó lo mismo que ella le hizo, pero no paro allí, levanto su falda y retiro su ropa interior._

 _Creo que esto es lo que tú no imaginabas querida Sakura - Tomoyo comenzó a lamer su centro de manera experta dándole placer también con los dedos y utilizando el pulgar para impulsar su clítoris arreglando gemidos de placer y sintiendo gratamente como Sakura se retorcía del intenso orgasmo que le había provocado._

 _Cuando Tomoyo se retira y se lamió los dedos lascivamente Sakura la miro satisfecha y sonriente._

 _Ahora es mi turno. masajeaba su clítoris con el pulgar y usaba al mismo tiempo su lengua._

 _AHH - AHHH ... SI ... SI ... justo así - Tomoyo no cabía en ella del placer que su mejor amiga le estaba produciendo - por favor! No pares ..._

 _Te gusta ?! ¿Así? - Sakura metía y sacaba sus dedos de la vagina de su amiga cada vez más rápido._

 _SIIII ... JUSTO ASI ... - Tomoyo cada vez gritaba mas fuerte - Ya estoy cerca ... Sakura me vengo ... SIIIIIIII._

 _Tomoyo se desplomó sin fuerzas por el orgasmo tan intenso, se volteo y vio a Sakura lamerse los dedos llenos de su jugo tal como ella lo había hecho hace tiempo, se fueron sus brazos de forma cómplice, Tomoyo extendió sus brazos haciendo el gesto de que se acercara A ella._

 _Sakura se acerco y se recostó en su pecho acariciando sus senos que aun estaban libres._

 _Si sigues haciendo eso creo que tendremos que comenzar de nuevo - Dijo Tomoyo en tono jocoso._

 _Sakura soltó una risa juguetona y evaluó - Entonces ... desde el principio ... - Comenzó a acercarse a ella de nuevo con la intención de besarla, pero de pronto todo se volvió muy cansado y Tomoyo se durmió._

Tomoyo se estiro en el sofá de forma felina y comenzó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando de vez en cuando para acostumbrarse a la luz de la lámpara, revisar su atuendo, _totalmente vestida_ .

De pronto la puerta del despacho de abrió y entró Sakura con ropa de dormir, sacándole una sonrisa a Tomoyo.

Y bien? - Pregunto Sakura, dejando algo confundido a Tomoyo.

Y ... bien, que? -

Como fue? … Que sentiste? ... - Sakura se sentó emocionada a su lado como quien espera un buen chisme - Y por favor se muy específico porque nunca podría haberle preguntado a mis esposas como fue la experiencia, sino sospechaban que no me habían puesto una mano encima, solo los labios.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa - OH POR DIOS! ¿Es el labial? - más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Por su puesto! Por qué crees que me colocaba ese color tan horrible hasta en la ducha ?! -

Tomoyo se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta que todo lo que había "pasado" no fue otra cosa que su imaginación.

Entonces? ¿Cómo se preocupan? - Sakura seguía esperando una respuesta.

Bien ... antes de responder, respondeme tu a mi ... que hace exactamente ese químico? -.

mmmm ... - Sakura tomo su dedo índice y lo coloco en su mentón - Pues exactamente toma tus más sensuales fantasías y las trae a tu mente de forma vivida, estimula de tal manera el cerebro que tu piel siente todo lo que en tu mente pasa, en verdad experimenta esa satisfacción sexual - Sakura hizo una expresión de fastidio y asco - para esos hombres yo era una diosa del sexo, sabrá Dios que cosas sucias les hice en su mente. Por eso no puedo dejar de usar ese labial - de pronto su expresión se volvió melancólica - Lo tengo a la mano por precaución desde hace tiempo pero nunca tuve que usarlo con Zhiajao.

Tomoyo continuaba muy avergonzada, aunque Sakura no sabía lo que había pasado en su mente, ella si ... _mis más sensuales fantasías ?!_

Entonces cuentame ... que sentiste? Como fue? Que hice - Sakura volvió a tomar esa actitud de adolescente cotilla causando un aun más intenso sonrojo en la amatista.

No !, ya me demostraste que funciona y como es que ha pasado virgen por tres matrimonios - Tomoyo se levanto y comenzó a alizar las arrugas de su blusa.

Por favor Tomoyo! Somos adultas! No voy a juzgarte ... - Tomoyo salió del despacho hacia la habitación que usaba cada que se quedaba en la casa del esposo de Sakura mientras esta perseguía cual niña rogándole que la contara.

 **Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **La verdad reconozco que aun me falta mucho para llegar a ser una gran escritora pero espero sinceramente que este siendo entretenida la trama, no había actualizado porque habían algunas cosas que aun no me "cuadraban" y las idas de luz acá en Venezuela chocaban con mi horario de trabajo o cuando había luz no había internet, etc, pero al fin esta terminado el siguiente cap.**

 **Este fic está lleno de primeras veces para mi, incluyendo la descripción del limón Yuri, así que no son tan duros con sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
